A Life to Survive
by Number-1-HTTYDAstrid-FAN
Summary: (Warning: I'm not good at summaries.) Astrid and Hiccup later have a life of responsibilities and it is really hard on Astrid especially. Their parents have wanted them to marry and they would always do anything to honor them. That was their promise. So what now?
1. Chapter 1

**Haiya! So here's my first httyd story! Thanks for giving my first story a chance, I'm new to the web site, so yeah. Just learnin' how to use it, aye. By the way, just so you pals know, i'm from Scotland so my writing might have some slang in it that you may not understand. Sorry if so, but just let me know about it at all, any words you might not point and just tell me and i'll tell you the meaning, aye. XD So yeah, my first wee shot, hope you enjoy! :)**

Astrid walked slowly and peacefully on Thor's beach along the shore-line with her eyes shut, enjoying the weather. There were heavy winds and breezes that would blow on her, sending her long braid flying. Everyone knew Berk was a cold place, but Astrid loved days like this. Days where she could be free and walk on the shore-line and enjoy her privacy, with no Snotlout to tease, try and flirt with, bug, annoy, or disgust her. Astrid walked along the beach and let the water wash up and hit her feet and pull back again. The sun was still up and it was 1:00 in the afternoon. Astrid heard a noise all of a sudden and her eyes shot open and she looked around. She then noticed Hiccup running towards her. "Astrid!" Hiccup yelled to her as he ran up. He got to her. "Astrid your mom wants to see you." Hiccup said. They ran back and Astrid walked into her house and saw her mother. "Mom?"Astrid walked up to her. "Astrid." Bertha said, gesturing for her to sit down. Astrid sat. "Is...everything okay?" Astrid asked. "Astid...sweetie, I need to talk to you about something." Astrid looked at her concerned. "Honey, I've been thinking that it's time you married." Astrid stood. "You... you think I should get married?" "Yes, is that a problem for you?" "No, but who would I marry...?" Astrid asked calmly. "I was thinking Hiccup." Her mother said as if she were just giving out ideas. Astrid loved the sound of marrying Hiccup, her boyfriend. She sat down and stared at the ground. "You take all the time to think about it. Tomorrow is your birthday after all." Her mother said, going upstairs. The next day: Astrid and Hiccup were walking along the beach holding hands. "Happy birthday, milady." Hiccup said to Astrid. Astrid smiled, looking at the ground for a split second in embarrassment, then looked back up. "I have a surprise for you." Hiccup said and they stopped and looked out to the ocean. "We should get back. There's something I need to show you." Hiccup said and they hurried back. Hiccup and Astrid hurried to the mess hall and Hiccup pulled out a chair for Astrid to sit at the table and seated Astrid, then walked to the other side of the table ad sat across from Astrid. "Come on, i'm only your girlfriend, you're... only my boyfriend. Why are you treating me like this. You don't have to pamper me- "Yes I do." Hiccup said, hardly giving her time to finish her sentence. Astrid looked at him with a smudged face and crossed her arms in acceptance. Right after that, Gobber came by and put fish infront of them and he signaled to Hiccup not to mess up their date, by giving him an un-noticeable pat on the shoulder and a sharp face. He walked away chuckling. "What was that all about?" Astrid asked.

"What was what all about!?" Hiccup asked as if he was snapped out of a trance, scared if Astrid saw Gobber.

"Gobber chuckling after he left the table."

"Oh, I dont know."

"Must think we're a cute couple, huh?" Astrid suggested.

"Oh! Yeah! Us... such an... _adorable_ couple, you know?" Hiccup said with an obvious voice for covering up a lie and turning around to see Gobber, who was starring and Hiccup gave him the 'never do that again, please?' face, but Astrid didn't notice. Hiccup turned back around quickly, before Astrid looked up at him from her plate so she wouldn't spot him looking back at Gobber, who was now gone. But they weren't the only ones in there. The mess hall was bright lit with torches and it was crowded like the Vikings got together for a party. Other Vikings were sitting at every other table in the mess hall, just eating, laughing and enjoying themselves with their families.

"So... any surprises for me and my 15 years of age?" Astrid asked playfully, but serious for an answer.

"Oh, your gonna be overjoyed, I can give you that. I might even have to try and calm you down and take you to the elder with you missing your own leg and my broken limbs." Hiccup joked, resulting with Astrid laughing.

**Later that night:**

Astrid and Hiccup were out at the docks looking at the stars and the ocean, with the moo shining perfectly bright enough.

"Astrid..." Hiccup started, standing up and taking out his hand to help Astrid up.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked. She notice Hiccup pull out a little ring and knelt down on his knees.

He held out the ring. "Will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2 :) I will try to make my chapters longer this time, I just had to hurry on the last one because it was late and I needed bed. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Will you marry me?"

Astrid gasped from the sudden and unexpected surprise.

"Hiccup... you know... my mother always told me that... if you find love it's not just a feeling or some unheard misunderstanding. It's magic. It's stronger than any gravitational pull or iron chain. If you find the person you love, it only means the smallest thing. Will you spend your whole life with them? Or... will the both of them fall apart from each other? And if you find that little zing, it means 'no'. You won't fall apart. Love is too strong. So love is not fear. Not even a jinx. It's hope and certainty... So... YES!"

Astrid clung onto the now standing up Hiccup and her knees bent into the air, with Hiccup spinning her around and Astrid gave him a kiss while he was doing so, then he sat her down, putting her back on her feet and put the ring on her. Astrid did another force-kiss on Hiccup and the two fell into the water by accident, then came back up from under the water, but stayed in the water laughing about their mistake of getting soaked, then Astrid started playfully splashing Hiccup and Hiccup splashed back. Hiccup then swam under the water to get away from her plashing at him.

"Hey! Not fair!" Astrid yelled jokingly and playfully, swimming under the water to see him.

They then tried to kiss under the water, but when their lips touched and the kiss started, the water sucked into their mouths and almost drowned them, so they swam back up to the surface coughing.

They coughed, but Astrid kept coughing and Hiccup looked over at her, then Astrid's coughing was over and she didn't notice Hiccup looking at her and then he tackled her, causing Astrid a playful scream as he tackled her under the water again. After playing around, they got out, soaked and Astrid kissed Hiccup's cheek while she held her arms.

"Thanks for the best birthday ever."

"You should get back to your house. I don't want you to catch a cold from being wet." Hiccup said.

**Later that night:**

Astrid was sleeping peacefully in her house and Hiccup was in his house with his father, Stoic.

"So? How'd it go?" Stoic asked.

Hiccup however, overjoyed decided to answer, just too declarable so.

" Amazing, fun, exciting, magical, amazing, beautiful, mesmerizing, astonishing

Hiccup was cut from his apparent trance of nothing.

"Hiccup!" Stoic shouted slightly loud to get Hiccups attention back, cutting his list of naming off the day.

"Sorry dad..."

"No, I'm glad you could make Astrid feel that way on her birthday." Stoic said with a smile.

"Your fiancée." Stoic finished and it donned on Hiccup. That's right. His fiancée. He just got that.

Hiccup grinned with a chuckle.

"Well! May you two live happily! I'm off to bed!" Stoic said happily and loud, but tired.

He then got in bed and Hiccup went upstairs for bed.

**The next day:**

Hiccup awoke to the sound of nothing but happiness and peace. He got up and began to walk over to his desk to draw designs, then he heard Stoic call for him from outside. Hiccup walked out.

"Yeah dad?"

"Son, Gobber asked me to come and see if you could meet him at the forge. Something about 'quixotic affinity' or something? I don't know." Stoic answered.

Hiccup groaned in annoyance. "Great." He said afterwords. Stoic then left.

Hiccup went to the forge and saw Gobber.

"You, uh... wanted to see me Gobber?" Hiccup asked catching Gobber's attention as he walked in.

" Ah! There's my little lover boy! Ah! Ah!" Gobber shouted teasingly as he gestured to him.

"What do you want, Gobber?" Hiccup asked annoyed, mingled with a sigh.

"So? How'd it go?" Gobber asked as he turned back to sharped an axe, coincidently reflecting off of what Stoic asked last night.

"Great, so i'll, i'll just be going, now." Hiccup said, beginning to walk away, clearly not wanting to talk about it, but Gobber grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

"Come on, tell me."

"It was great. Astrid and I are engaged now..."

"She's my fiancée, i'm her fiancée..." Hiccup said a little bit lighter and quieter.

"So how did it make Astrid feel?" Gobber asked next.

"Astonished." Hiccup said, telling Gobber the answer he gave his father.

Astrid then walked in, almost hearing what they said.

"Hey, fiancée!" Astrid said happily, force kissing Hiccup once again.

"Looks like she's catching on fast!" Gobber said to tease and embarrass Hiccup. Hiccup blushed.

"Oh, Gobber." Astrid said joyfully with a giggle right before she said it.

**Later that evening:**

Astrid and Hiccup are walking along Berk together, alone. "Do you think your dad's angry?" Astrid asked. "Why would he be angry?" Hiccup asked. "Because you've been gone all day with me... instead of helping out with chores." Astrid answered. "No, he'll be fine. He knows I need to be spending time with you." Hiccup answered and they both smiled to each other and continued walking.

The sun began to go down and they sat in the grass and enjoyed the moment, then after the sun finally went down, Astrid fell asleep leaning against his shoulder. Hiccup then picked her up bridal-style and carried her to her home and lay her in bed then went to his home to go to sleep himself.


End file.
